Complete Timeline
Beginning Hellaqueerbeans seemed to start out as a satire political account, making fun of people who called themselves trans without experiencing gender dysphoria. They first began targeting Manlybunny on Instagram, who identifies as a trans male, and began creating a narrative that Manlybunny was pregnant, deliberately using she/her pronouns for him. Hellaqueerbeans began to list nonsensical, tumblresque reasons they identify as trans, claimed English was not their first language , and their spelling and grammar declined quickly. Hellaqueerbeans started to identify as a man, claimed Manlybunny's non-existent sextuplets were a terminal pregnancy , and cited cross-dressing Yoda as his icon. The Hellaqueerbeans account is linked to others and posts prolifically, with 23 posts occuring in the same day to launch their real horror plotline. ManlyBunny arc Manlybunny was the first Hellaqueerbeans target and appears to have no connection to the account. After announcing a fake pregnancy, Hellaqueerbeans continued to tag Manlybunny in posts regarding pregnancy and claimed they were dating. The controversy surrounding Hellaqueerbeans continual misgendering of Manlybunny caused upset among followers and members of the LGBTQ+ community. Consistently tagging Manlybunny in their content gained Hellaqueerbeans new attention and mutual followers. Calling their followers "clit boys", Hellaqueerbeans discussed a second non-existent pregnancy with Manlybunny: : "You try having 15 baby in you all fighting for cervex!!!! They all want out NOW!!! You are all putting stress on wife make her pain let die peacefully thank yoy! She is being eaten from the inside" Telling statements during this arc continue the proof of Hellaqueerbeans' motive of satirizing the trans/genderfluid communities - they claim their doctor will not perform top surgery because their dysphoria is not bad enough and tells the world that they will "rub on their friend to catch more dysphoria". Baby Meat arc Hellaqueerbeans uploaded a photo of Smile Dog on Feburary 25th with the caption: "T H E B A B Y D I E D B U T I S T I L L T O O K T H E M E A T". Prior to this was anonsensical post about their and Manlybunny's babies. The image of Smile Dog with the frightening caption was the first obvious use of horror on the account, confusing followers who were involved in the political satire. TO COME... Reincarnation as Cassie Two days after Hellaqueerbeans posted three coherent posts about a break-in, with vague and frightening photos, claiming that the babies were eating them, they reposted with an all-new persona. Cassie identifies with she/her pronouns, is bisexual, and replies well to comments. On the same day she introduced herself, Cassie announced that she was expecting and opened the Tellonym account for Hellaqueerbeans where fans could directly ask her questions. The Cassie persona is less abrasive and plays for much subtler satire as she undergoes her gender exploration while in control of the Hellaqueerbeans account. After identifying as a demiboy and as her pregnancy apparently progresses, her posts also begin to detriorate. Clearly, the timespan does not match a normal pregnancy, but it is understood by followers that these babies are the same as those apparently carried by Manlybunny. The baby was "born" as of March 27th, and dead by April 30th. There were long breaks in between Hellaqueerbeans posts at this time. Skeletoncrew, God1God1God, and potential players There are several accounts in the Hellaqueerbeans universe, most notably including Skeletoncrew and God1God1God, who have posted cryptic and coded comments on Hellaqueerbeans' posts since day one. Skeletoncrew appears to break the fourth wall in confirming that Hellaqueerbeans is satire, but then devolves into mass posting cryptic comments, and encouraging Hellaqueerbeans characters to open their windows. Controversies The best known Hellaqueerbeans controversies include the harrassment of Manlybunny, the crude satire of emerging identity labels within the Tumblrsphere, the satirical posting of the "Pedosexual"/MAP flag, and the reuse of "scary" Creepypasta images.